Fofos de Arroz
Description Deep-fried rice-paste balls filled with shrimp. Ingredients * 2 cups water * 1 teaspoon coarsely crumbled dried hot red chilies * 1 teaspoon finely chopped garlic * 1 medium-sized bay leaf * 1 teaspoon salt * 1 cup uncooked long-grain white rice * ½ pound uncooked medium-sized shrimp (about 21 to 25 to the pound) * ½ cup finely chopped onions * 1 tablespoon finely chopped fresh parsley * 1 egg yolk * 3 eggs combined with 2 tablespoons water and lightly beaten * 1½ cups fresh soft crumbs made from homemade-type white bread, pulverized in a blender or finely shredded with a fork * vegetable oil for deep frying Directions # In a heavy 1½- to 2-quart saucepan, bring the water, chillies, garlic, bay leaf and ½ teaspoon of the salt to a boil over high heat, and stir in the rice. # Cover tightly, reduce the heat to low, and simmer for about 20 minutes, or until all of the liquid has been absorbed and the grains are tender but not soft. # Discard the bay leaf and set the rice aside to cool to room temperature. # Meanwhile, shell the shrimp. # Devein them by making a shallow incision down their backs with a small, sharp knife and lifting out the black or white intestinal vein with the point of a knife. # Wash the shrimp under cold running water. # Then drop them into enough lightly salted boiling water to cover them completely, and simmer for 3 or 4 minutes, or until they turn pink. # With a slotted spoon, transfer the shrimp to paper towels to drain. # Cut each one crosswise into 2 or 3 pieces about ½ inch long, and set aside. # Put the rice through the finest blade of a meat grinder or through a food mill. # In a deep bowl, combine the rice paste, onions, parsley, egg yolk and the remaining ½ teaspoon of salt. # Knead vigorously with both hands to combine the ingredients thoroughly. # To shape each shrimp ball, moisten your hands with cold water and scoop up about 1½ tablespoons of the rice-paste mixture. # Pat it into a flattened round, place a piece of shrimp in the center, then pat and press the edges of the round over the shrimp, enclosing it completely. # Roll the fofo between your palms to form a ball about 1 inch in diameter. # One at a time, dip the balls into the egg-and-water mixture, then roll them in the crumbs. # Arrange the balls side by side on a rack set over wax paper and refrigerate for at least 20 minutes to set the coating. # When you are ready to cook the fofos, preheat the oven to its lowest setting. # Line one or two large baking sheets with a double thickness of paper towel and place them in the center of the oven. # Pour the oil into a deep fryer or large, heavy saucepan to a depth of 2 to 3 inches and heat the oil until it reaches a temperature of 375°F on a deep-frying thermometer. # Deep-fry the fofos 5 or 6 at a time, turning them about frequently with a slotted spoon for about 5 minutes, or until they are richly browned on all sides. # As they brown, transfer them to the lined baking sheets to keep warm in the oven. # Serve the fofos de arroz while they are still warm, arrange attractively on a heated platter. Category:Mozambican Meat Dishes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Breadcrumb Recipes Category:Dried chile pepper Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Long-grain rice Recipes Category:Shrimp Recipes Category:White rice Recipes